A pilotless aircraft is referred to as an “unmanned aerial vehicle”, and is an unmanned aircraft that is manipulated by radio remote control equipment and its own program control device. No cockpit is mounted on the unmanned aerial vehicle, but an autopilot, the program control device, a signal collection device and other equipment are installed thereon. Personnel on the ground, on a naval vessel or a master remote control station carries out tracking, positioning, remote control, telemetering and digital transmission on the unmanned aerial vehicle by radar and other equipment. The unmanned aerial vehicle can take off just like an ordinary aircraft under radio remote control or is launched by a booster rocket, and can also be carried by a master into the air for flying.
When the unmanned aerial vehicle is flying in the air, a shooting device of the unmanned aerial vehicle in the prior art acquires a larger visual angle by rotating the entire shooting device, or acquires a larger visual field by adopting multiple shooting lenses. In the former mode, the shooting device is heavy, the accurate control of the shooting effect is inconvenient to achieve due to the overall rotation, the response speed is low, and the requirements on the lens are high. In the latter mode, since the multiple shooting lenses are adopted, the shooting images are incomplete, the requirements on the lenses are high, and the cost is relatively higher.